Such seal carriers carrying honeycomb seal members are known in the art. Typically, the honeycomb seal members are brazed onto the carrier base. The seal carrier exhibits low stiffness, particularly in the circumferential direction, which is hardly improved by the honeycomb seal member because the honeycomb cells themselves are not particularly stiff in the circumferential direction. Since it is desired for the seal carrier including the seal member to be as flat as possible in the radial direction, the whole component has low stiffness.